The Man Who Sold The World
by The Lady More
Summary: What Steve is thinking when he is taking his booking photo in the Season Finale.


_**Disclaimer:**__** While the events possibly happened, this is my own interpretation of this missing scene and I am just borrowing the characters. Lyrics are owned by the wonderful David Bowie.**_

_**BASED ON NIRVANA'S COVER OF THE SONG**_

The Man Who Sold the World

_**We passed upon the stair, we spoke in was and when**_

_**Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend**_

_**Which came as a surprise, I spoke into his eyes**_

_**I thought you died alone, a long long time ago**_

Steve stares directly into the camera. Pupils dilated and his body shaking. He had seen many men stand in the same position, but never did he expect to be there one day. He was so close to getting justice for his father, for his mother that could actually feel the sweet taste of justice touch his tongue. But his damn emotions and pride got in the way, and he was defeated.

Blamed for a crime he didn't commit, all in the name of justice.

It made him wonder if the ends really justified the means. He wondered if Kono was thinking the same thing. In the name of justice she lost as well.

_**Oh no, not me**_

_**We never lost control**_

_**You're face to face**_

_**With The Man Who Sold The World**_

The camera flashes. He blinks, half to get the irritating specks out of his eyes and half to fight off tears. How pathetic, a marine trained to be tough is actually about to cry at his fucking failure. But he couldn't help it. Never had he felt so open, so vulnerable, so scared and so alone.

Did it tell him he was weak, or did it finally give him a wakeup call that ;;;he was a human?

If only had he listened to Danny! He wouldn't be here. He would be home lying in his arms after a night in passion. He would savor everything, the sound of his breathing, his scent and the sensation of his lips on his skin…..

Oh wait he forgot…he was back with Rachel now. Danny's fucking near death experience brought them back together. Before he was arrested Danny told him that he got the bitch pregnant and was going home to Jersey.

Steve has lost his job, his reputation, his freedom and his love.

He lost control and he lost everything.

"Turn to right," the man behind the camera said.

_**I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home**_

_**I searched for a foreign land, for years and years I roamed**_

_**I gazed a gazeless stare, we walked a million hills **_

_**I must have died alone, a long long time ago**_

Danny told him that he was going to get him out of here. Out of this hell, he created. He doubted it. He was probably fleeing to Jersey with Rachel and Grace. Steve couldn't help but wonder if he was leaving for Grace.

He would understand if Danny went back to Rachel for his daughter. Man would jump in front of a train for his daughter. But still, STEVE needed him now more than ever, like a thirsty man needed a glass of water. A pillar of strength to help him stand and a light to lead the way home in the darkness.

But no one was here. He had to fight alone.

The camera flashes and he is now told to turn the opposite direction. He complies before closing his eyes. He begins to think of happier things.

Despite the fact it ended horribly, he had to say his stint in Five-0 was a fun ride. He thinks of the things he got to see he never even dreamed of seeing before and people who touched his life.

He thinks of Kono, her enthusiasm, her free spirit. The woman is a fighter, she made it out of bigger messes she could make it out of this. He knows she will. His only hope is that one day; she could forgive him for tarnishing such a bright future for her.

He thinks of Chin. Steve at the moment was furious at him. In these few short months they became close confidants. He was a vital part of the small team of four. How the hell could he not believe his innocence? Was it a way to save his own ass? Steve put that aside and remembers his good qualities. He remembers how calm Chin was when Hesse almost blew him into pieces. Steve would channel that through this troubled times. His only hope for Chin is that his conscience would speak up and help him find the truth.

And then there is Danny. There was something about him, that drawn Steve to him like a moth to a flame. Was it his unique beauty? Was it his enuthaism? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But never the less he fell for him. Their short and brief relationship was a great one. Through their passion, Danny made him feel alive again. His only wish was that it lasted a little longer.

_**Who knows? Not me**_

_**I never lost control**_

_**You're face to face**_

_**With the Man who Sold the World**_

The last picture is taken and the guards are back with the cuffs. His hands are secured behind him as they lead him away. As he makes his walk to the interregation room, curiosity got the better of him. He wondered if Danny would be there to support him. It's a long shot but it's better to take a chance before it's gone. He turns his head and the first thing he sees…..is Danny.

He is standing there with a reassuring smile on his face. His eyes tell him that everything will be okay. To make one final reassurance his hands move in the shape of a heart….just like the time the copter flew him to safety after the hiking accident.

Steve cannot help but smile back…..

Maybe there was hope for him after all.

_**Who knows? not me**_

_**We never lost control**_

_**You're face to face**_

_**With the Man who Sold the World**_


End file.
